Who told you to betray me?
by Derenost
Summary: It has been 4 years since Ash was back stabbed by his friends. He has fled to the wilds, together with his pokemon. Now, Ash is going to participate in The Tournament of Masters, stronger than ever. Let's see what happens. T for language, just in case.
1. Start

First off, thanks for taking a look. Since, this is my first fanfiction, it might not be the best. Please provide reviews so I can become better!

"Caw!" A silhouette of a mighty bird could be seen in the sky above Viridian Forest. The bird, with its sharp eyesight, spotted a mountain further ahead. The bird stopped for a moment, taking a better look, before flying ahead at full speed….

"Hmmm…." A 15 year old teenage boy stared at a piece of paper which was in his hand with interest. It had been delivered to him by a Pidgeot, which he knew was not his. What bewildered him was how the pidgeot managed to track him down.

_Dear Aaron Burn/ Ash Ketchum, _

_I am writing to inform you of your reservation in the upcoming The Tournament of Masters. It will be held at Evergrande City in Hoenn. It is an invite only tournament consisting of 128 people. You are allowing to sign up 20 pokemon for battling, although only 6 may be used in any battle. Please come by the following week._

_Regards,_

_Mr Goodshow_

_Chairman of the Pokemon League_

_PS. It's a pain in the neck trying to find you! It took me months to track you down! Hell, if it wasn't for Gallade, you wouldn't be invited to the damn tournament!_

"Pikachuu( What's it all about?)?" a yellow mouse sitting beside the teen asked him with interest.

"It's just an invitation to some random tournament." The raven-haired teen replied half-heartedly. "It has been four years. I wonder if they are coming too."

It still stung the teen's eyes when he thought about what happened. **They will pay. When I set my eyes on them, I am so going to kill them.**

"pika? (What the heck?)"The electric mouse blurted out, seemingly scared by the expression on its trainer's face.

"It has been too long. It's time for me to reveal myself to them!" The teen shouted, eyes full of rage. **We have been training for years by now. I could say that we are unbeatable. How I would love to see the expressions on their damn faces when they find out what they have thrown away so willingly….**

This chapter will be quite short. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Arrival

Okay, sorry for the short first chapter. I'll edit it later. Anyways, if any of you guys want any pairings, write it down in the reviews section. (I didn't actually want pairings, but your wish is my command!) Without further ado, here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

"Go, Salamence!" Ash shouted out loud, throwing a pokeball on the ground.

The salamence let out a mighty roar which would have made Lt. Surge wet his pants. Ash donned a brown cloak over his dirty clothes, with Pikachu hopping on his shoulder.

"Salamence, over to Evergrande!" Ash shouted, hopping onto the enormous dragon's back.

The salamence let out another screeching roar, before flying off from the cliffs of Mt. Silver.

_Two days later…._

The mighty dragon landed on top of Victory Road, causing a mighty crater to form. The force of the impact caused the passengers to fall off, from the dragons back onto the rugged roof of the cave.

"Pikapi! (Salamence, what the **** was that for!)" Pikachu growled in rage. Salamence merely chuckled, not intimidated by the electric mouse,as he looked forward to taking a rest. After all, the tournament was only in 5 days, and Ash was sure to thrash all the other participants. Ash finally stood up and winced in pain, returning salamence to its pokeball. "Let's go, Pikachu." Ash trudged down the cave with Pikachu following closely behind, still holding his back.

He finally reached the main building after a ten minutes of walking. The doors of the building welcomed him, with the cool breeze of the air-con surrounding him. It was the first time in about 4 years that he had been in an enclosed space.

It was then that he noticed what he didn't want to see. His "friends". The group consisted of Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Drew, Paul and Gary, all chatting away like nothing happened. Ash's eyes burned with rage as he remembered his betrayal.

_Start Flashback_

"_Hi, mum!" Ash Ketchum walked down the stairs and greeted his mother, Delia Ketchum._

"_Good morning, darling!" Delia replied back, with a smile on her face. "I have prepared breakfast for you!"_

_Ash was back in Kanto after his disappointing run in the Unova League. He had decided to go off to Kalos the very next day. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case._

_After his breakfast, Ash sat down on the squishy sofa, with Pikachu on his shoulder._

"_Do you want to meet up with the gang again?" Ash asked Pikachu._

"_Pika!" Pikachu replied, giggling as he played with Ash's hair._

_Ash grabbed the house phone, which was next to the sofa, and then jabbed at the buttons on it._

"_Hi Misty! Do you wanna go with me to Kalos? I am gonna participate in the Kalos League!"_

"_Save your breath, Ash. You have had 5 chances to win the league, and wasted all of it. Hell, you don't even learn from your mistakes. Do you think that you will win? Heck, it's only because of plain, dumb luck that you got so high up in some of them! If I were you, I would've had given up and do something practical. Look at Gary, he has given up his battling career and is now a researcher. He has a salary of $80000. Or how about Brock? He is now a full-time breeder and part-time chef. HE earns a lot of money. You? Hell, you aren't even earning anything!"_

_Ash was shocked! He decided to call his other friends, all ending with something similar to Misty's "speech". Ash put down the phone, crestfallen. He felt a rush of emotions. And with that, he broke down into tears. __**They will regret betraying me….**_

_End of Flashback_

Ash, using his aura, turned his eyes from a dark auburn colour to sea blue. He walked over to Nurse Joy, trying to not look at his ex-friends.

"Aaron Burn. Age 15." Ash said, staring at Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy felt shivers down her spine as she wrote down the details.

"Uh….Ro..om 45….Regg…istree..tien..num….beh…63." Nurse Joy could not help but feel threatened by the young man in front of her.

"Thanks." Ash left the counter, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and walked towards the lift.

Ash inserted the key inside the keyhole, and then pushed the door. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and jumped onto the soft, comfy queen-sized bed. Ash smiled as he sat down on the bed and thought over what pokemon to use. He was exhausted after the long ride. After all, it was already nighttime. Unknowingly, his eyes closed and he drifted into a deep slumber...

Okay guys, so this is the end of chapter 2. As always, please leave a review and tell me how to improve. Also, I will be writing longer chapters from now on. Thanks!


	3. First Round

So this will be the last update for this week. I should be able to update on 12/4/15. So enough of me talking and on with the story!

_The next morning, Training Grounds_

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted out, and then continued, "Excadrill, earthquake!" Both of Ash's pokemon nodded, and then continued with their attacks. Ash sat down on the soft grass, watching his pokemon battle. He felt a sense of pride as he saw how much more powerful he, or rather, his pokemon were without those pest….uh…."friends".

_Start Flashback_

"_Honey, what's gotten into you?" Delia Ketchum, ever the caring mother, asked Ash with a concerned tone._

_It has been an hour since Ash hung down the phone after the criticism from who he thought are his friends. Ash ignored his mother's questions and walked over to his room with his head hung low. Pikachu was seemingly depressed as well. __**Why must this happen to me?**__ Ash could still hear voices in his head. __**You're worthless, Ash! I don't know why I was even friends with such a creature like you!**__ Ash's emotions turned from hurt to rage. __**Those ass**** will regret ever saying that….**_

_End Flashback_

_4 days later_

Ash and Pikachu waited for their battle in the main hall. **Since my opponent is Whitney, fighting and ghost types should do quick work of her….**

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts by familiar voices. "Hey Drew, are you sure that you are up for it? I mean, you only took up full time battling a year ago." May's puppy face voice could be heard. "Please, love. Even though I'm an amateur at battling, I'd make quick work of Ashy-boy any time!" The whole group erupted in laughter. It was apparent that Ash was now the laughing stock of the group. Ash could feel himself boiling in rage. **Just you wait and see….**

_Thirty minutes later…._

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Preliminary Round match between Aaron Burn and Whitney!" The referee announced. The crowd applauded as Ash, donning the same old brown cloak, and Whitney, ever so cheerful, stepped onto the stage. "The match rules are the same as usual. 3v3. Switching is allowed as always. Team preview is enabled." The huge screen at the side of the stadium lighted up, allowing everyone to see the teams about to be used. Ash had Excadrill, Gengar and Scrafty while Whitney had her infuriating Miltank, a Wigglytuff and a Linoone.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted as Ash sent out his Excadrill while Whitney sent out her Linoone.

"Linoone, use slash!" The weasel's claws turned white as it struck the iron mole.

"Don't you know about type advantages?" Ash mocked Whitney before commanding, "Excadrill, Stealth Rock!" Excadrill slammed the ground with its legs, causing shards of rock to fly over to the opponent's field.

"Grr….Slash, one more time!" The weasel's attack did barely anything to Excadrill, who instinctively struck it with its razor sharp metal claws, causing the weasel to crash into the wall.

"This is more enjoyable than I thought." Ash smirked as the referee announced the knockout by Excadrill." Get it over with. Excadrill, your attack stat should be high enough to knock out all of her remaining pokemon. Earthquake all the way." Excadrill nodded as it waited in anticipation for its nest opponent.

_A minute later…._

"You were cheating!" Whitney screamed out with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Waaahhh!"

Ash laughed at his opponent, from whom he gained an easy victory. Even Pikachu, who was more empathetic than his master, joined in the fun.

"I'm calling the cops on you!" Whitney whined as Ash returned Excadrill and left the stadium, with Pikachu on his head. More threats could be heard from his back as he proceeded towards the main hall.

So this is the end of the 3rd chapter. I might keep procrastinating, but I'm gonna edit the 1st chapter and also possibly the 2nd one's end as well. Anyways, I loved getting back at Whitney, my _Least _ favourite gym leader.( That's what she gets for her milktank knocking out my Quilava 3 years ago, ha!) So I'll see you guys nest week! This is Derenost, signing off!


End file.
